One Day I'll Fly Away
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Artie witnesses Karofsky kiss Kurt and tries to stand by Kurt throughout the whole ordeal, even while finding feelings for Kurt himself. But when a certain Warbler and a new student enter the picture, things get complicated. Kartie, Sam/OC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Another slash fic to write, this time a Kartie story. Kurt and Artie are two characters who rarely have their moments together and I always envisioned them as a couple, so here you go. By the way, in this world, Blaine doesn't exist.

It was a typical afternoon at McKinley High when Artie Abrams witnessed something he never should have: he saw his friend and Glee club mate Kurt Hummel and school bully Dave Karofsky arguing over something in the locker room, and then Karofsky had grabbed Kurt and kissed him. Kurt pushed the bigger boy off; Karofsky punched the locker and ran off. Kurt sank to his knees, covering his mouth. Artie wheeled himself in silently and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flinched and spun around.

"I won't tell anyone," Artie promised and Kurt began to cry into Artie's lap. Artie stroked Kurt's perfectly moussed brown hair back. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. No one could've seen that coming," Artie said, trying to comfort the sobbing boy. Kurt looked up at Artie and hugged him.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered. Artie helped Kurt clean himself up and the two boys walked to Glee club without a word. This silent moment made Artie start to see Kurt in a different light: Kurt came off as the sassy, self-centered miva, and what Artie was seeing now was the shy, scared, and sensitive Kurt. Before the two reached the choir room, Artie stopped and Kurt looked at him.

"I don't know how it feels to be kissed against your will, but I really care about you, Kurt, and you can always count on me if you need anything. I'll be here for you, okay?" Artie took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt looked at Artie as if he wanted to kiss him, but the events that just took place stopped him. Kurt simply nodded and walked into Glee club. Artie followed suit.

After Glee club, Artie was rolling towards his dad's car when he saw Kurt standing outside his Lincoln Navigator with his head against the window. Artie looked around for signs of Karofsky, and then rolled over to Kurt.

"Hey," Artie said. Kurt looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Are you okay?" Artie asked. Kurt nodded and looked as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Kurt nodded again and got in his car. Artie rolled off to his dad's car, where his father was nearly asleep in the driver's seat.

"Where were you?" Mr. Abrams asked.

"Helping a friend," Artie replied.

_**A/N2**_: Short chapter, just wanted to get the ball rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Artie saw Kurt walking into McKinley, looking scared. Artie rolled over to him and tugged at Kurt's sleeve. Kurt looked down and smiled.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Artie asked. Kurt shrugged. "You don't need to say a word, Kurt. I understand." Kurt took Artie into an empty classroom and sat down.

"I'm scared, Artie," Kurt admitted. Artie took Kurt's hand and held him while he talked. "I never would have thought Karofsky was gay. I mean, he's always acting like he's the big guy on campus and nothing fazes him. It only took me calling him insecure for everything to blow up. I felt so vulnerable when he kissed me. The biggest thing was, though, that was my first real kiss. You know, by a guy."

"I've never been kissed by a guy either," Artie shrugged.

"I thought you liked Tina," Kurt said.

"That doesn't mean I can't be bi," Artie said with a smile.

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Kurt asked.

"Not a soul," Artie promised, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt leaned over and kissed Artie on the cheek, and then left the classroom. Artie sat there shaking his head; he couldn't believe Kurt had kissed him, him of all people. But then again, Artie didn't know anyone who seemed to care so much about Kurt than he did at that moment. Artie left and went to his homeroom.

During lunch, Artie saw Karofsky glare at a passing Kurt. Artie wanted to go tell off Karofsky, but didn't because he didn't want Kurt to have any more trouble and also because he himself was afraid of Karofsky. Witnessing yesterday's events made Artie slightly more afraid of Karofsky, seeing as how capable the bully was almost anything, even the unexpected. Artie rolled over to Kurt, who was sitting alone.

"Hi," Artie said. Kurt looked up and gave Artie a small smile. Kurt pushed the next chair over away so Artie could move in. "Thanks." Artie moved in next to Kurt.

"Artie, you're the only person who knows about this. Thank you for being here for me," Kurt said, pushing a lock of hair from his eyes. Artie nodded and put a gloved hand on Kurt's leg. Kurt looked down and smirked. "I don't think I'm ready to go there yet," he said, gently removing Artie's hand. "But maybe soon, okay?"

"Totally," Artie agreed. "Are you busy after Glee today?"

"No, why?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking maybe you'd want to come over and we could talk some more, in private," Artie explained.

"Sure." Kurt took Artie's hand and squeezed it. He then got up from the table and went to dispose of his untouched food.

_**A/N**_: I know this chapter's short as well, but I didn't want to rush it.


	3. Chapter 3

Artie rolled into Glee club that afternoon and saw Kurt sitting alone, a few chairs down from Finn and Rachel. He went over to Kurt and parked in front of him; he looked up at Kurt and smiled, and Kurt smiled back.

"Okay, everybody, Sectionals is in a few weeks and we'll be facing the Hipsters, a group of elderly community school students in Fort Wayne, and the Warblers, an all-male choir from Westerville," Mr. Schuester announced.

"Oh wow, so many awesome gay jokes just popped into my head," Santana remarked, looking over at Kurt. Artie scowled at her.

"What solo should I sing at Sectionals?" Rachel asked and everyone groaned.

"Rachel, you're not getting a solo this time," Mr. Schue said.

"God has answered our complaints," Santana proclaimed. "Whatever sweet merciful God that has brought this upon us must be thanked."

"I've been saying how everyone shines in this Glee club and I obviously haven't been making good on that, so the solo goes to someone who has yet to sing in competition. Kurt, you have that honor," Mr. Schue said. Kurt looked up and Rachel glared at him.

"What? I don't think I should," Kurt said, looking down again.

"Come on, Kurt, you can do it," Tina encouraged.

"Can I do a duet with someone?" Kurt asked.

"Who would you want to duet with?" Mr. Schue asked gently.

"I want to duet with Artie," Kurt replied quietly. Everyone looked at Artie, who was blushing.

"We're gonna lose," Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, shut up and let Kurt speak for once," Mercedes snapped. "Go ahead."

"Out of all the numbers we've done, my voice and Artie's have never mixed, so I thought why not," Kurt explained.

"Kurt has a point," Finn said and some of the other members nodded. Rachel shot Finn a dirty look. "Well, he does. He hasn't gotten a big solo at a competition. It's always you and me. It's not fair to everyone else."

"Thank you, Doorknob, for _finally_ making a good point," Santana said.

"And so it's done, Kurt and Artie get a solo, end of story," Mr. Schue said as Rachel opened her mouth to complain.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you didn't have to do that," Artie said as the two left Glee club into the parking lot.<p>

"I wanted to. You're the only one I can talk to, Artie," Kurt replied, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. He opened the passenger door and lifted Artie into the seat.

"Whoa, when did you get so strong?" Artie asked, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Carrying those Cheerios around make good on my physique, especially post-pregnant Quinn and queen of the implants Santana," Kurt explained as he folded up the wheelchair and placed it in the back.

"You're so adorable," Artie said, putting a gloved hand on Kurt's. Kurt smiled softly and started the car.

"So are you," Kurt grinned, squeezing Artie's hand.

"Can I promise you something?" Artie asked as Kurt's car pulled into his driveway. Kurt turned off the engine and looked at Artie curiously. "I know you're not ready for this, but I want to be with you, Kurt, and I wanted to promise that I would never, ever hurt you."

"That's really sweet, Artie, but I don't know if I can handle a relationship right now," Kurt said, tears coming to his eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, Kurt. You don't have to do this with me," Artie said softly.

"Artie, I really like you too and I want to be with you, but all this going on right now, with Karofsky and everything, I just don't think I can do this. But at least know that I like you back," Kurt replied, the tears starting to fall. Artie took a tissue out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Kurt. "Thanks," he whispered.

"I'll always be here for you," Artie said, leaning over and kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt sniffled and smiled at Artie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sighed as he lay back on his bed. Artie was right next to him.

"Did you have any duet ideas, Kurt?" Artie asked out of the blue.

"Well, I did have one," Kurt replied, not looking at Artie.

"What is it?" Artie was curious; he took Kurt's hand.

"It's stupid," Kurt muttered.

"Come on, tell me," Artie pressed.

"Okay, I really want to sing '_The Phantom of the Opera_' and you can be Michael Crawford," he said.

"And you're Sarah Brightman?" Artie asked. Kurt looked at him incredulously. "What? I can't listen to musicals too?"

"Never took you for the Broadway type," Kurt said sheepishly.

"I actually thought of a song too, but it may be a little out of your repertoire," Artie said.

"What is it?" Kurt looked curious.

"'_Up Where We Belong_' by Jennifer Warnes and Joe Cocker," Artie said, pulling out his iPod.

"I know the song, I love it." Kurt smiled.

"Agreed," Artie grinned. "So what should we do?"

"We can do both," Kurt shrugged. "How about we start with your idea?

"_Who knows what tomorrow brings?_

_ In a world where few hearts survive_"

Artie grinned and started to sing:

_All I know is the way I feel_

_ When it's real_

_ I keep it alive_

_The road is long_

_ There are mountains in our way_

_ But we climb a step every day_"

Kurt and Artie sang together:

"_Love lifts up where we belong_

_ Where the eagles cry_

_ On a mountain high_

_ Love lifts up where we belong_

_ Far from the world we know_

_ Up where clear winds blow_"

"Our voices do go well together," Artie quipped.

"Told you," Kurt smirked, lifting him up and placing him on the bed. "I have to move on. That kiss will not ruin my life. It may have been my first, not counting Britt, but I will move on." Kurt snuggled closer to Artie, who was trying to hide his excitement.

"Kiss me, Kurt," he whispered. Kurt moved in and gently kissed him.

"How did that feel?" Kurt asked. He got a grin in response.


	5. Chapter 5

"Artie, are you awake?" Kurt whispered as the two lay on Kurt's bed. He looked at the shorter boy, who was curled up in himself.

"I am now," Artie replied, smiling. His blue eyes shone as he looked into Kurt's glasz ones.

"Kurt, dude, are you there?" Finn's voice floated through the basement door. "Mom's got food ready if you want any." After a moment's silence, Finn knocked on the door and called again. "Kurt?"

"Just a second, Finn," Kurt called back, sitting up. Artie continued to lie on the bed; he watched Kurt hurry to the door and open it slightly.

"What's going on in there?" Finn asked, trying to see into the room.

"I don't bother you when you're doing your business," Kurt huffed. "It's just Artie." Kurt opened the door wider to reveal Artie lying on the bed, who smiled weakly as Finn's eyes widened.

"Are you two…?" he started to ask, but Kurt cut him off.

"Like I said, I don't annoy you while you're with Rachel. Now go away and say nothing to no one," he ordered before closing the door. "Can you believe that _he_ is going to be my stepbrother?"

"Stepbrother?" Artie sat up, looking interested.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed next to Artie. "Last year, I had this huge crush on Finn. Sounds crazy, I know. Somehow his inane naivety was cute. Anyway, since my mom died when I was eight and his dad died a while following his birth, I set up my dad and his mom in an attempt to get closer to him. We eventually got around to sharing a room and, well…he called some of my stuff 'faggy'. My dad heard him and told him off. Remember when Finn dressed up in that red shower curtain during Gaga week?" Artie nodded. "He was trying to make up for it. I forgive him now, so yeah."

"Wow, so are the parents in love?" Artie asked and Kurt nodded. "When's the wedding?"

"I don't know. They haven't said anything yet. I'm offering my services as wedding planner. My Power Rangers have been together and separated so many times they're like Fleetwood Mac," Kurt chuckled.

"I think you'd be a perfect wedding planner," Artie teased. "You have the style and the fashion."

"Aw, thanks." Kurt smiled, kissing Artie on the lips. Kurt's phone buzzed suddenly and he picked it up, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Porcelain, I heard it through the grapevine that you and Artie may be getting on the macking," Santana said.

"Pleasure to have you calling me, Satan," Kurt said sarcastically.

"No, you will not try and change the subject. I heard it from Brittany that you and Artie are fooling around. Now make with the truth, Lady Lips," she ordered.

"Santana, don't you have anything better to do than dabbling in my personal life?" Kurt asked and Artie coughed.

"Professor X, I can hear you. Are you and Prancy Smurf getting it on?" she asked.

"If we were, we wouldn't have to hear your voice right now," Artie replied simply.

"You two know you're going to be bombarded with questions tomorrow, so do it quick," she said before hanging up.

"We'll lie to them," Kurt said and Artie kissed him on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Artie and Kurt were indeed bombarded with questions the next morning when they walked into the choir room.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"How was he?" Tina asked.

"For once in my life, I realized that two guys doing it won't result in a pregnancy. Sorry, Quinn," he shrugged sheepishly at the glare from Quinn.

"Kurt, you didn't," Rachel said, looking scandalized.

"Since when do you care? Just yesterday you were looking as if you wanted to kill me because I was getting a solo and you weren't," Kurt retorted.

"You should have your first time with someone special," she said. "Like Finn and I."

"And has that happened yet, Man Hands?" Santana asked over the clamoring.

"We're waiting for the right time," she huffed before stalking back over to her seat next to Finn.

"Kurt, can I talk to you alone?" a new voice asked. Kurt turned to face the new boy in Glee club, Sam; the one everyone had assumed was gay until he started dating Quinn.

"Uh, sure, yeah," Kurt said, prying himself away from Brittany, who was rambling about how she had kissed him. Once safely in the hallway, Sam glanced around before leading Kurt into the courtyard.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, getting an ominous feeling.

"Tell me the truth. I know I'm not the brightest, but I know when people are lying. Did you and Artie…you know?" Sam looked a little curious but unnerved at the same time.

"No, we didn't," Kurt whispered, looking at the ground. "Finn saw Artie in my room last night and he told people, despite me telling him not to. Santana called, demanding to know what was going on, so I told Artie that we would lie to everyone. I knew it was a stupid idea, but I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it," Sam said. "That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you though. I don't know how to say this, but I saw something I shouldn't have, and it involves you."

"Sam, what did you see?" Kurt looked up, a feeling of fear swarming through him.

"Look, I haven't told anybody, I swear. I…I saw…" he turned away from Kurt, obviously embarrassed, but Kurt wouldn't let him. He hurried over to Sam and lifted the blonde's chin.

"Sam, what did you see?" he repeated softly.

"He kissed you," Sam whispered. "Dave Karofsky grabbed you and kissed you."

"Oh Gaga, oh sweet merciful Gaga," Kurt muttered, burying his face in his hands. Sam put an arm on the brunet's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Kurt, buddy, come on, let's get inside before someone gets suspicious," he said. Kurt nodded and followed the blond inside where Artie was still being asked about his sexual experiences with Kurt. Kurt saw this, walked over to Artie, took his wheelchair, and started to leave the choir room.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Rachel asked. "We still have Glee."

"I don't have time today," he replied, not looking at her. "Artie's coming with me too."

"Dude, did we do something?" Puck asked. Kurt shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Sam knows," Kurt said as he and Artie walked out of the school. "He saw Karofsky kiss me."<p>

"He's not going to tell anyone, is he?" Artie looked worriedly over at Kurt, who shook his head. "I love you, Kurt," he whispered. Kurt bent down in front of Artie and kissed him, in full view of anyone within 50 feet.

"What the…?" a voice said. Kurt spun around to face someone he'd never seen before. Kurt stumbled backwards against the brick wall, taking huge breaths. It was a short boy with curly black hair.

"No, stop, I'm not going to hurt you," the boy said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender. "I-I'm just here because I'm thinking of going here. I'm Blaine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Okay, I may have gone back on my original statement that Blaine wouldn't appear in this, but that was 6 months ago, so whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, extending a hand to the black-haired boy. Blaine shook Kurt's hand, and then turned to Artie, hand outstretched.

"Artie," Artie said shortly, shaking Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and looked up at the school.

"Seems like a nice place," he remarked.

"Trust me when I say this," Kurt said, "it's not. It's a homophobic, intolerant hellhole, and that's just putting it lightly."

"I heard there's a Glee club here, and you guys came in third at Regionals last year," Blaine added. Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are," he said quietly. "You're the lead singer of the Warblers over at Dalton."

"W-what are you t-talking ab-about?" Blaine stuttered, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"Well, Artie, looks like we found a spy," Kurt said to Artie, who nodded. "He couldn't be any more subtle. Now, the question is, should we bring him to the choir room?"

"P-please don't. I-I-I can g-go b-back and t-tell them I sp-spied," Blaine stammered, eyes widening in fear. Kurt looked over to Artie and Artie smirked.

"We'll let you go, for now," Kurt said, choosing his words carefully. "Tell me one thing though."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, taking a deep breath.

"Why did you pick us? There is a school full of old people at Warren Township who are probably senile enough to give away their setlist," he said. "Meanwhile, this is a crappy public school full of bigotry and bull."

"I don't know," Blaine whispered. "I thought it'd be more fun to infiltrate a public school than a school of elderly people."

"Well, you picked the worst in the county," Kurt muttered. After a moment, he asked, "Blaine, do you want to grab a coffee with Artie and myself?"

"Sure." Kurt was sure Blaine smiled and he opened the backdoor of his Navigator for Blaine, who blushed and climbed in. Artie watched this, jealousy threatening to erupt.

* * *

><p>"So are you two an item?" Blaine asked, sipping his Medium Drip; Artie raised an eyebrow when Blaine added cinnamon for flavor.<p>

"Yes, we are. Going on twenty hours now," Kurt replied, grinning.

"Not even a day? That's a new record on my watch. Normally people tell me 'Oh, we've been together for three months' or two years or whatever. I wish you guys the best," he said genially. "It'll probably turn out better than Reed," he grumbled. Kurt thought it best to ignore this.

"What's it like at Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"Zero tolerance harassment policy really helps," Blaine said; he smiled when he saw Kurt's mouth open slightly in shock. "Yep, no one can get away with anything. Except maybe Nick and Jeff, but they don't really hurt anyone but themselves and they usually mean it with good intention." Blaine leaned in to whisper to Kurt. "Are you being bullied?" Kurt hesitated for a second before nodding. Artie grasped Kurt's hand as Kurt began to talk.

"There's this guy, he's the stereotypical jock. He and his band of jackass hockey players seem to take it upon themselves to bully the Glee club, but it always seemed like he had specific target just for me. I didn't find out why until two days ago," he said. Blaine looked sympathetic the whole time.

"Are you sure you can say it?" Artie whispered and Kurt nodded.

"He kissed me." Kurt looked down, tears threatening to spill.

"That's sexual harassment," Blaine said indignantly. "He can't get away with that!"

"There's nothing I can do. No one will believe the gay kid," Kurt shrugged, wiping his eyes.

"I saw it and so did Sam," Artie reminded him.

"But who's going to believe the words of the Glee kids? It's us against the jocks. Who's going to win? The jocks, as usual," Kurt mumbled.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt," Blaine assured, putting a hand on Kurt's. Artie glared but said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, homo," a snide voice hissed to Kurt the next morning. Kurt turned to see a tall blond guy wearing a nasty smirk.

"Uh, sorry, I'm late for class," he whispered before starting to walk away, but the guy caught him and pulled him back.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Kurt shook his head, wishing that the guy would step away from him. "I can be your worst nightmare, even worse than Karofsky." Kurt cringed at the mention of the jock. "That's right. I know what he did to you, Hummel."

"What exactly did he do?" Kurt put on a brave face and glared at the guy.

"He kissed you," the guy whispered and Kurt froze. "No worries, queer, I'm not a closeted fag like Karofsky, but if you tell anyone about this conversation, I will make you regret the day you came out of your dead mother's twat. Remember that next time you talk to Hobbit and your crip boyfriend." The guy walked away, leaving Kurt close to tears.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see a black-haired boy he didn't know standing in front of him.

"Who was that?"

"Harry Jennings, one of the meanest jocks I've ever met," the boy said "I'm Morgan, junior and new kid. I had an unfortunate welcoming committee led by Jennings and some of his goons. Now I've had my share of torment from douchebag jocks, but Jennings is by far the worst. He's made it his personal mission to target me at all costs, and so I try my best of avoid him."

"Hey, Steinberg, I gotta talk to you about something," Jennings said, grabbing Morgan. "What the fuck are you doing talking to homo?"

"Bite me, Jennings," Morgan retorted, yanking his arm away from the jock. He was then slapped, knocking him to the ground.

"Talk like that again and it'll be your arm I break," Jennings snapped before smirking at Kurt and leaving.

"Morgan, are you hurt?" Kurt helped the smaller boy up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled. "Stupid dickhead needs to be knocked down a peg."

"What's your next class?" Kurt handed Morgan his bookbag.

"Oh, let's see. I have Spanish with Mr. Schue next." Morgan scanned his schedule, his bangs hanging in his eyes.

"I'm heading there too. Come on," Kurt said, walking away. Morgan ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, everybody," Kurt said, sitting down at the Glee club table at lunch. "This is Morgan, he's new."<p>

"Hi." Morgan waved shyly and sat down next to Kurt. "I'm Morgan Steinberg. Kurt's told me about you guys. You're all in the Glee club, right?" Rachel jumped up at the words "Glee club" and shoved her way in between Morgan and Kurt.

"I'm Rachel Berry, co-captain and female lead of McKinley's New Directions," she said peppily. Morgan looked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "Just go with it," he mouthed.

"Do you sing, Morgan?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, like on my own. I know my voice isn't very good, so yeah," he replied, turning a little red.

"Tell us, newbie, what team you play for?" Santana asked, leaning across the table.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean."

"You dig dudes or chicks?"

"Oh, I like both," Morgan shrugged.

"Yay, another bicorn," Brittany clapped. Morgan looked over at her, confused. Kurt patted his arm.

"Just ignore her," he whispered.

"Okay," Morgan nodded.

"So, dude, are you auditioning for Glee?" Morgan looked up to see a brown-haired boy in a wheelchair.

"Um, maybe, I don't know yet. There's one song that I know by heart, but it's kinda embarrassing," he explained.

"Don't worry about that, we've sung some stinkers in this club," a boy with a Mohawk said. "Especially that awful music video Finn, St. Douche, and I did with Rachel last year."

"Hey, I apologized for that," Rachel snapped. Chatter broke out again following a moment of silence.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue? I found someone who wants to audition," Kurt announced, walking into the choir room after school. Morgan clutched his bookbag as he walked slowly into the room.<p>

"Hi, my name is Morgan Steinberg and I'll be singing a song called "_Walk Away_", and no, it is not the Kelly Clarkson song. I'm singing it because I transferred from my old school without saying goodbye to my friends. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to them," he said before pulling out his iPod and starting an instrumental.

"_I guess I should've known better_

_ To believe that my luck had changed_

_ I left my heart out forever_

_ Finally learn each other's names_

_ I tell myself this time_

_ It's different_

_ No goodbyes 'cuz I can't bear to say it_

_ I'll never survive_

_ The one that's coming_

_ If I stay, oh no_

"_Just walk away_

_ And don't look back_

_ 'Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad_

_ You know I'm strong_

_ But I can't take that_

_ Before it's too late_

_ Ooh, just walk away_,"

Morgan sang, holding back the tears forming in his eyes. When he finished, he looked away from the club, wiping his eyes.

"That was beautiful, Morgan," a voice said. He turned to see an Asian girl with black hair and blue streaks.

"Thanks," he replied, biting his lip.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Morgan," Mr. Schuester said, and everyone broke into applause.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt, how did you meet Morgan?" Artie asked as the two were leaving Glee club.

"I had just been released by that jock, Jennings, who knows what Karofsky did, and Morgan helped me," Kurt replied. "Are you jealous?"

"No, it's just…he's more attractive than me," Artie whispered.

"Arthur Michael Abrams, don't you dare say that," Kurt reprimanded. "I love you and only you. No other boy is going to take me away from you, I promise."

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered. Kurt kissed him on the lips and the two continued walking.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Kurt and Artie froze, recognizing the voice. "Okay, don't freak. I'm not here to hurt either of you." Karofsky ran a hand through his hair; he looked a little frazzled.

"Jennings told you, didn't he?" Kurt asked and Karofsky nodded.

"I'm not ready to come out, Kurt. It'll ruin my reputation. Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but we need to stop Jennings from outing me," he said.

"And yet this only benefits you," Artie said coldly.

"True, but if you help me, I will get you two and your pack of losers something that stops the lot of you from slushies and shit," Karofsky promised. Artie and Kurt looked at each other skeptically before Kurt nodded.

"Fine, but as you well know, no one can know about this deal," he said and Karofsky nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Artie walked outside and found Morgan sitting in a trash can. The black-haired boy was trying to get out, but he couldn't. Kurt walked over and, taking Morgan's hand, he pulled the boy out.<p>

"Thanks," Morgan mumbled, brushing off his clothes.

"Jennings?" Kurt arched an eyebrow and Morgan nodded.

"Stupid prick shoved me in there as he left the school with his buddies," he explained. "He told me not to talk to you, but fuck him. You know, I am so sick of him and his bullshit. Ever since I transferred in last week, he's thrown me into something every time he sees me. I wish there was something I could do."

"That was a good song you sang in there, yo," Artie said, making Morgan blush. "What's it from?"

"You don't want to know, you'll laugh at me." He looked away, the red tingeing his cheeks.

"Come on, I promise we won't laugh," Kurt pressed.

Morgan bit his lip before saying it, "It's from _High School Musical 3_." Kurt and Artie looked at each other before starting to snicker. "You guys suck," Morgan whined, but he was smiling.

"Is it your go-to song?" Kurt asked. Morgan shook his head.

"My go-to song is even worse than "_Walk Away_", but, thing is, I _like_ the song," he said.

"What is it?" Artie grinned. Morgan turned away and pulled out his iPod.

"I can't even say it, just listen," he said. Out of Morgan's iPod came a slow rock tune:

"_Spring was never waiting for us, girl_

_ It ran one step ahead_

_ As we followed in the dance_

_ Between the parted pages and were pressed,_

_ In love's hot, fevered iron_

_ Like a striped pair of pants_

"_MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark_

_ All the sweet, green icing flowing down_

_ Someone left the cake out in the rain_

_ I don't think that I can take it_

_ 'Cause it took so long to bake it_

_ And I'll never have that recipe again_

_ Oh, no!_"

Morgan pocketed the iPod and smiled. "It's a horrible song, but I love it nonetheless."

"Wow, no offense, but you have some pretty bad taste in music," Artie said.

"I know, but whatever," he shrugged.

"You want to come over and regale us in your musical tastes?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Morgan agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Artie lay on the bed together as Morgan rifled through Kurt's CD collection. Kurt's phone vibrated; he looked at it for a second and answered it.

"Hey, Blaine," he said. "Only trouble today was some jock who knows what Karofsky did, but Artie and I made a new friend out of it." A moment later, he said, "Okay, yeah, come on over."

"Blaine's coming over?" Artie asked, turning to Kurt, who nodded. "I like him, he's pretty chill."

"Found something!" Morgan called, putting the disc into Kurt's stereo. "I love this song, and it kinda fits all three of us.

"_I make it alone_

_ When love is gone_

_ Still you made your mark_

_ Here in my heart_

"_One day I'll fly away_

_ Leave your love to yesterday_

_ What more can your love do for me_

_ When will love be through with me?_

"_I follow the night_

_ Can't stand the fight_

_ When will I begin_

_ My life again_

"_One day I'll fly away_

_ Leave your love to yesterday_

_ What more can your love do for me_

_ When will love be through with me?_

_ Why live life from dream to dream_

_ And dread the day that dreaming ends_,"

Morgan sang softly. His head jerked up at the sound of a doorbell. Kurt hurried upstairs to answer the door and Artie snapped his fingers, getting Morgan's attention.

"Don't you dare try to steal Kurt from me," he hissed.

"I would never do that," Morgan whispered. "Why do you think I would do such a thing? You two are so happy together. I wouldn't ruin that. Why does everyone I meet think I'm a homewrecker? You know what, I should go." He grabbed his bag and hurried out of the room, leaving Artie feeling guilty.

"Morgan, where are you going?" Kurt asked as Morgan pushed past him on his way out.

"I have to go, Kurt. It's obvious no one wants me around," he said, his voice cracking. Blaine looked at Kurt, confused, and stepped in front of the door, blocking Morgan's way.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said, extending a hand. Morgan looked at Blaine for a moment, and then returned the gesture.

"Morgan," he whispered. "Can I go now?"

"Morgan, what happened? You were all full of energy and singing when I left the room. Did Artie say something that upset you?" Kurt asked.

"He told me not to steal you from him," Morgan mumbled, his eyes full of tears.

"Crap," Kurt grumbled. "Blaine, stay here and talk to Morgan while I go have a word with my dear boyfriend." Kurt continued to mutter under his breath as he walked back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"What exactly did you say to Morgan?" Kurt stood in front of Artie, his Ice Queen pose perfected.<p>

"I just told him not to try to steal you away," Artie mumbled, looking guilty.

Kurt threw up his hands. "Why would you say that? I told you that I only love you and I'd never break up with you. I can't believe this, Artie, from you of all people. Honestly, I expect this kind of talk from Rachel or Quinn. You'd better apologize to Morgan."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kurt," Artie said. Kurt lifted him up and carried him upstairs where they found Morgan in more tears than before. Blaine was stroking Morgan's hair back as the boy lay on the couch, shaking with sobs. Carole and Finn were sitting on the other side of Blaine, both looking worried.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"He just broke down and started spilling his guts," Blaine whispered. "He doesn't want to go home. He says his parents don't like him." Suddenly, a phone rang. The room became silent as Morgan composed himself and answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Morgan Jenner Steinberg, where are you?" a female voice demanded. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago for the dinner party. Your father said he's getting the belt out because you've been acting rather ludicrously recently." Morgan gasped at the sentence and covered his mouth.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, you worthless should-have-been-abortion?" the woman snapped. Kurt, having heard enough, snatched the phone from Morgan's hand.

"Get bent," he growled, surprising everyone in the room and ending the call.

"Kurt, you shouldn't have done that," Morgan whispered. "Now they're going to kill me."

"You're going to stay here until we find out how to keep you away from your parents," Carole assured Morgan, who bit his lip for a moment before hugging her.

"Thank you," he said.

"Hey, Morgan, I'm sorry for what I said downstairs. I was just jealous," Artie said, rolling over to Morgan. The boy smiled softly and hugged Artie.

"Thanks, Artie. I forgive you."

"I'm going to go call Child Protective Services now. How old are you, Morgan?" Carole looked at the boy on his knees.

"Sixteen," he replied. Carole smiled and left the room.

"I'm sorry you got it so rough, dude," Finn said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Finn. Thanks to you guys, I'll be fine," Morgan said.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt walked into McKinley the next morning, pushing Artie's wheelchair and Morgan was close behind them. Carole had given Morgan the guest room and Kurt donated some of his clothes for him.

"Hey, Steinberg, what did I tell you?" the all-too-recognizable voice of Harry Jennings asked.

"Leave me alone," Morgan whispered.

"What'd you say, homo?" Jennings shoved Morgan against a locker.

"He said leave him alone," Kurt snapped. Morgan looked fearfully at Kurt as Jennings turned to Kurt and Artie.

"Aw, look, Steinberg made a few butt buddies. How was he?" Jennings taunted. "Bet it was hard for Cripples to get some. And I heard you're a tease, Hummel."

"What's going on here?" a new voice demanded. Morgan looked over to see a tall blonde woman in a tracksuit. "Porcelain, Wheels, is Justin Bieber's twin harassing you?" Jennings flushed at the nickname. "Mini-Michael Crawford, is this guy bothering you?" Morgan nodded quickly and Jennings was pulled off of him by the woman before being hauled away.

"That's Sue Sylvester," Kurt explained to a confused-looking Morgan. "Despite being the school terror, she cares about some of us and will go to lengths to protect us."

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked, running over to the small gathering. "Hey, I'm Sam," he introduced himself to Morgan, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, just Jennings being his typical dick self," Morgan replied; Kurt noticed the shy smile he gave Sam. "I'll see you guys later," he said, picking his bookbag up off the floor and walking away, taking a glance at Sam from over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Artie, Morgan's got the hots for Sam, but after what I learned a few weeks ago, it's most likely not going to happen," Kurt said as the two boys sat in the library during a free period.<p>

"I'm sure it's just an innocent crush. He hasn't even been here that long," Artie reasoned.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought mine was with Finn, and look how it turned out. Now he's going to be my stepbrother and all because I was so obsessed with him," Kurt grumbled. "See how my crazy ideas get me screwed over?"

"You love me, don't you?" Artie pretended to pout. Kurt smiled and kissed the brunet on the lips.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I can't stay mad at you anyway, you're too damn sexy," Kurt whispered, making Artie blush.

"Faggots," someone hissed. Kurt spun around to come face-to-face with a hockey player. "That's right; Lady, you and Stubbles are nothing but two fucking homos."

"Back off." Kurt was surprised to hear Morgan's voice. "Leave them alone."

"What are you gonna do, weirdo?" the jock sneered.

"Let's take it outside and I'll show you," Morgan said, staring the jock in the eyes. Kurt and Artie looked at each other; Morgan must have somehow gathered up enough courage to do something like this.

"Ssssh," the elderly librarian hissed.

"Fine, we'll take it outside." The hockey player grabbed Morgan by the shirt and dragged him outside. Kurt and Artie followed quickly behind them.

Once outside, they saw Morgan being held up against a dumpster by his neck. He didn't flinch or anything of the sort. Morgan simply stared at the jock that held him.

"What's happening out here?" another recognizable voice asked. The hockey player released Morgan at the sound of Jennings' voice. "Well, well, well, Morgan Steinberg, we meet again," he said. Morgan froze at seeing Jennings; he slumped against the dumpster, ready for the blows that were to come.

"Let's go inside, Morgan," Kurt whispered. Jennings' arm shot out, halting Kurt in his move towards the black-haired boy.

"You're not going anywhere. Everyone else, get inside now," he ordered. The hockey player and several other students hurried inside, leaving Jennings, Morgan, Kurt, and Artie in the courtyard. "Steinberg, you snitch, you," Jennings laughed before grabbing Morgan by the hair and slamming the boy against the brick wall.

"Please," he whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Let them go." Kurt and Artie turned to see Sam, along with Finn, Puck, and Mike.

"Okay, no problem here," Jennings said, holding his hands up in surrender. He knew he couldn't take all four boys at the same time. "Just checking in with my little buddy Steinberg," he chuckled, punching the smaller boy in the arm. Morgan cringed and held his arm. "See you boys later." And with that, he walked back into the school.

Sam hurried over to Morgan and helped the boy up. "Thanks, Sam," he whispered.

"Morgan, can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"We should go inside," Kurt said; he, Artie, and the three other boys walked inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Next time Kurt and Artie saw Morgan, he was holding hands with Sam and the two were grinning. Kurt saw Quinn a few feet away; she was looking pissed the hell off.

"Can't believe he dumped me, and now he's with that weird kid," she grumbled to Kurt as he and Artie passed by her. "He said I was too clingy."

"Q, you are going to find a man, one who won't get you pregnant," Kurt assured her. She sighed and walked away. From down the hall, they heard someone say "These are not the droids you're looking for" and Sam start laughing.

"Look at that, Morgan's a huge nerd like Sam. They're made for each other," Artie remarked.

"Hey, Hummel, I heard you and Wheels got in a scrap with Jennings earlier. Did he say anything about you and me?" Karofsky whispered, leaning on the wall beside Kurt and Artie.

"No, he didn't mention it," Kurt replied, still looking at Morgan. "Besides Jennings, all who know have kept their mouths shut."

"What-what do you mean all who know?" Karofsky looked at Kurt, a shocked expression on his face.

"Both Artie and Sam saw it, but they're keeping quiet, so don't worry," Kurt clarified. "I think so long as we don't push Jennings over the edge, he'll stay quiet."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Karofsky mumbled.

"Getting kissed against your will isn't really the ideal first kiss," Kurt retorted. He looked back over at Morgan and Sam, who seemed to be conversing in a different language.

"They're speaking Na'vi," Artie explained. Kurt shook his head and turned to face Karofsky, who was hitting his head against the wall.

"Oh stop, it's not the end of the world," Kurt chastised Karofsky, pulling him away from the wall.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to think," he said, walking away.

"Kurt, Morgan is amazing." Sam walked by him and Artie, hand in hand with Morgan. "He's seen _Avatar_ eight times, that's more than me."

"_Fìtrr lu sìltsana trr_," Morgan whispered.

"Today is _indeed_ a good day," Sam replied. "I found you."

"Let's all get to Glee before Rachel hunts us down. Sectionals are in two weeks," Kurt said, walking towards the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, I have an idea for a solo," Rachel said as the meeting began.<p>

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rachel? You are not getting a solo this time," Mr. Schuester sighed.

"Sit down and shut up, Hobbit," Santana snapped. Rachel opened her mouth to retort, but Finn pulled her down.

"Kurt, do you have any duet ideas for you and Artie?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Uh, Mr. Schuester, before we go any further, can I sing something?" Morgan cut in. He walked to the front of the room and sighed. "Everybody, I know I only joined the club yesterday, but I really need to sing this.

"_There's a place for us_

_ Somewhere a place for us_

_ Peace and quiet and open air_

_ Wait for us, somewhere_

_ There's a time for us_

_ Someday there'll be a time for us_

_ Time together with time to spare_

_ Time to learn, time to care_

"_Someday, somewhere_

_ We'll find a new way of living_

_ We'll find there's a way of forgiving_

_ Somewhere_

_ There's a place for us_

_ A time and a place for us_

_ Hold my hand and we're halfway there_

_ Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_ Somehow_

_ Someday_

_ Somewhere_,"

Morgan sang; he took Sam by the hands and kissed him. Everyone – sans Kurt and Artie – gasped, and applauded once the shock had gone through.

"I love you, Morgan," Sam whispered.

"I love you too," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to sing "<em>Greatest Love of All<em>" for Sectionals?" Artie asked after Glee club ended. "It's not even a duet."

"It will be," Kurt replied.

"Hey, guys," Morgan said, catching up to them.

"Great song in there, man," Puck said as he passed, followed by Finn and Mike.

"Thanks." Morgan blushed. "I'm not used to getting praise," he told Kurt and Artie. "At home, all my mom and dad do is tell me I was an accident. My mom had me when she was 15 and it seems like she lives to say I'm worthless and she should've gotten an abortion."

"You are not worthless, Morgan," Artie assured him. "You are an amazing person, and look who's coming to see you. It's your boyfriend." Artie raised an eyebrow, making Morgan blush again. He jumped a little when Sam clapped him on the shoulders.

"Sam, don't do that. You know how much I hate that," he whined.

"It's why I do it, 'cause I love you so much," Sam smirked.

"Hey, faggots," Jennings sneered, two of his flunkies blocking the door. "Huh, never took Evans for the queer type."

"Shove off, _Harry_," Sam retorted, calling Jennings by the first name he loathed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that I fucking _hate_ my given name?" he snapped, taking a step towards Sam.

"I used it because I know you abhor it," Sam countered. Kurt and Artie looked at each other; they knew Sam wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Jennings scoffed. "Just wait, all of you," he said. "One of these days, you'll all be in hospital beds, or better yet, six feet under once I'm finished with you." He shoved past Sam as he left, his two cronies right behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

"So if Kurt and Artie are doing a duet, can Morgan and I perform one?" Sam asked in Glee club the next day.

"I second with Trouty Mouth," Santana quipped before Rachel could open her mouth.

"Third," Puck added.

"Fourth," Mike called.

"Looks like it's going to be unanimous, Sam, so yes," Mr. Schuester replied. "You two get to work on finding your duet."

"Come on, buddy, let's go," Sam said, taking Morgan by the hand and the two walked out of the room.

"You picked me for a duet at Sectionals?" Morgan was still in disbelief.

"I love you, Morgan, and it would be an honor to sing with you," Sam said, kissing Morgan on the forehead.

"Can I just say I love you too, and I have the perfect song," Morgan grinned.

* * *

><p>"Artie, I love you so much," Kurt whispered as the two sat in the choir room after Glee club ended. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."<p>

"Hey, Kurt, Artie," a voice said. The two looked up to see Blaine standing at the door, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt replied, waving the curly-haired Warbler over. "So are you Warblers preparing to lose at Sectionals?" he teased.

"Pfft, keep wishing. We have a killer setlist, what with…," he stopped before saying more. "You're trying to trick me into giving you our setlist." And with that, he sat back and folded his arms.

"A spy!" a voice yelled. The three boys looked up to see Finn and Rachel at the door.

"Rachel, stop it," Kurt said warily. "He's not here to steal our setlist. He's a friend of ours." Rachel narrowed her eyes as she and Finn sat down next to Artie.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine introduced himself, shaking hands with Finn. Rachel huffed and ignored him.

"I'm Finn, and this is my girlfriend, Rachel," Finn said, nodding.

"She's having a conniption 'cause she's not getting a solo at Sectionals," Artie whispered to Blaine. All five heads shot up at the sound of a broken note.

"Come on," Kurt said, getting up and leading the other four out of the choir room in search of the source.

"Damn it," a voice grumbled. "I can't hit the note. There goes my own song idea."

"It's Morgan," Rachel whispered.

"You can hit it, just keep practicing," Sam's voice assured him.

"Hey, guys." Kurt knocked on the door to the dance studio. Sam and Morgan looked up and smiled.

"Hey." Morgan walked over to his iPod and restarted the song.

"_Have you ever yearned to go?_

_ Past the world you think you know_

_ Been enthralled to the call_

_ Of the beauty underneath_

_ Have you let it draw you in?_

_ Past the place where dreams begin_

_ Felt the full breathless pull_

_ Of the beauty underneath_

"_When the dark unfolds its wings_

_ Do you sense the strangest things?_

_ Things no one would ever guess_

_ Things mere words cannot express_,"

Sam sang. Morgan crossed over with a new song:

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_ In dreams he came_

_ That voice which calls to me_

_ And speaks my name_

_ And do I dream again_

_ For now I find_

"_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind_,"

He sang softly, but his voice cracked on the last note.

"Shit, not again," he cursed.

"You're doing a mash-up of Andrew Lloyd Webber?" Rachel looked interested.

"Trying to," Morgan muttered.

"Morgan had the idea to mash-up the title song from _Phantom_ and "_The Beauty Underneath_" from _Love Never Dies_," Sam explained.

"And look how it's turning out." Morgan sat down and sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Morgan, we'll help you," Rachel offered.

"You guys will really help me?" He looked up curiously. Rachel nodded.

"Which reminds me, Blaine Warbler, get out," she ordered, turning to Blaine.

"Fine, I'm going," he mumbled, leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nick, yeah, it's me. I got some of their setlist," Blaine said into his cell phone. "Now you and Jeff come pick me up."

An SUV pulled up next to him; two boys, one with black hair and one blond, in the front seat.

"Get in, Blainers, and let's go," Nick, the black-haired boy, said.

"Wait, Blaine! You forgot your bag!" a voice called. Blaine turned to see Morgan running towards him. "Who are your friends?"

"Uh, Morgan, this is Nick and Jeff, my two best friends," Blaine said awkwardly. "Guys, this is Morgan. He's in the New Directions."

"Hi," Morgan said cheerily. Nick and Jeff looked at Blaine, eyebrows raised. Jeff got out of the car and walked over to Morgan.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Jeff asked. "How's preparing for Sectionals?"

"Oh, it's good. My boyfriend and I are doing a mash-up," Morgan replied. Nick looked down at his phone. "_I know what the mash-up is_," read the text from Blaine.

"Well, we gotta get back to school," Nick said, revving the engine. Blaine suddenly dropped his phone and Morgan picked it up before Blaine could.

"What the…?" he said, reading the messages.

"Morgan, it's not what it looks like," Blaine said quickly, trying to take his phone back.

Morgan held the shorter boy away and flipped through the texts. "You son of a bitch," he muttered, looking up at Blaine. "You're a spy." He then spotted Sam, Kurt, Artie, Finn, and Rachel leaving the school. "Guys, come here!" he called.

"Blaine, get in the car," Jeff ordered, hurtling back towards the SUV. Blaine turned to leave, but Morgan caught his arm and held him back.

"Guys, Blaine was just about to sell us out to his friends," Morgan explained as his friends arrived. "Check out his texts." He handed the phone to Kurt, who scrolled through and looked at Blaine, a hurt expression on his face.

"I thought you actually cared," he whispered.

"Kurt, I do care," Blaine said. Finn and Sam had pulled Nick and Jeff out of the car. "It's just that we want to win for once."

"Just when I thought I could trust someone," Kurt said. "Let him go. Finn, Sam, let them go."

"Kurt, they're going to…," Rachel started to say, but Kurt silenced her with a hand.

"We'll figure something out, just let them go," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said before he got into Nick's car.

* * *

><p>"I swear, if I see his face on campus again, I will break my own nonviolent code and beat him down," Morgan said. He, Sam, Kurt, Artie, Finn, and Rachel were sitting in Kurt's bedroom.<p>

"You know, I knew I couldn't trust him," Artie added.

"I can't believe I trusted him," Kurt said. "I told him about the kiss." Realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth and suddenly had Morgan, Finn, and Rachel's eyes on him.

"What kiss? What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Finn, promise not to go all protective-stepbrother for this, okay?" Kurt looked Finn in the eye; he nodded. "A few days ago, I was shoved against a locker by Karofsky, and I followed him to the locker room, telling him off, and then he grabbed me and kissed me." He had shut his eyes at the last part. When he opened them, Finn and Rachel's mouths were hanging open in shock.

"He-he, Karofsky, he kissed you?" Finn stammered. Kurt nodded. Finn sat there in shock for a while.

"Kurt, I think you broke him," Morgan said.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Kurt shrugged. "He did this the time I scheduled _Jersey Shore_ over _Deadliest Catch_."

"Kurt, I have to go outside for a while," Finn said monotonously. Rachel looked at Kurt.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, you are _not_ leaving this room under any circumstances whatsoever," Kurt replied sternly. "I know you are going to go beat the living daylights out of Karofsky once you get outside, so no."

"He can't get away with this," Finn said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Stop him!" Kurt ordered. Sam and Morgan hurried over and led Finn back to the bed. "Now, Finn, listen to me, okay?" The tall boy nodded. "You are _not_ a violent person. You are _not_ going to hurt Karofsky. He is no longer a threat to any of us."

"Kurt, how can you be so sure?" Rachel asked.

"There is someone who is a bigger menace right now, and his name is Harry Jennings," Kurt explained. "Jennings knows about the kiss and would out Karofsky in a heartbeat, but the reason I'm not letting that happen is because the guy's obviously in denial and I couldn't do that to someone."

"You mean Jennings the lacrosse player?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded.

"Artie saw the kiss happen, as did Sam. I swore them both to secrecy," he continued. "And I knew you'd go all protective-crazy on me, that's why I didn't tell you. Now I want all three of you, Finn, Rachel, and Morgan, to promise me you won't tell a soul about this."

"I promise," Rachel said.

"I promise," Morgan said.

After a moment of hesitation, Finn added, "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

"Kurt, you're not freaking about the kiss, are you?" Rachel asked.

"No, Rach, I'm not," Kurt replied. "Artie was there; he saw it and comforted me."

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting recently. It's just I really want us to get to Nationals this year," she said.

"It's okay," Kurt smiled softly. His phone vibrated and, without a second thought, answered it. "Hello?"

"Kurt, I'm really sorry." It was Blaine.

"Delete my number or I block you," were Kurt's only words before hanging up.

"Was it Blaine trying to apologize?" Artie asked. Kurt nodded. "Can I rum him down?" That comment made Kurt stifle a laugh.

"Only if he comes near us again, I promise," Kurt grinned.

"Have you guys thought up a new duet yet?" Artie looked over at a cuddling Morgan and Sam. "I'll bet anything the mini-Warbler and his buddies are going to use yours."

"That was the best idea I had," Morgan muttered. Kurt got up and brought his iPod over to Morgan.

"Go ahead and flip through. There's like 3000 songs in there, you'll find something," he assured. Morgan took the iPod and scrolled through the songs with Sam.

"So what are we going to do about Jennings?" Finn asked.

"We just have to pretend nothing's wrong, that's it," Kurt shrugged. "Jennings will probably continue to harass us, but we absolutely cannot say a word about the kiss, understood?" Everyone present nodded.

"How's this song?" Morgan asked, holding the iPod up and letting it play.

"It's okay, but it's not too well known. I don't think anyone even remembers _Muppet Treasure Island_," Kurt said.

"I do. I still love that movie," Artie quipped.

"Oh, Morgan, baby, stop, _that_ song is perfect," Sam interrupted, pointing to it. Morgan showed the iPod to Kurt and the brunet grinned.

"That _is_ perfect. Sing that one," he advised.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the six teenagers came out of the Hummel-Hudson household, looking tired. They had been up half the night talking. Getting into their separate vehicles, they got to school just before the bell rang. Finn and Rachel went to their lockers; Sam and Morgan to first period Algebra; and Kurt and Artie to the choir room.<p>

"You know I am really glad we had that talk last night," Kurt said.

"At least the whole thing is no longer some huge secret," Artie added. "Wait, who is that?" he pointed a gloved hand at the door. A figure was standing there, peering into the room. The eye widened and vanished. Kurt got up and ran to the door, only to find Blaine squatting down in front of the wall. Without a word, Kurt seized Blaine's arm and hauled the curly-haired Warbler into the room.

"What is he doing here?" Artie asked.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Kurt crossed his arms and glared daggers at Blaine. "Here to steal more of our setlist, Blaine? Artie, shall I fetch Santana? As a matter of fact, there she is. Santana, can you come here for a sec?"

"Hey, Porcelain, Wheels, what's up?" she sashayed into the room flanked by Brittany.

"The spy has returned," Kurt explained. Blaine shot a terrified glance from between Kurt and Santana.

"Spy you say?" Kurt nodded. "This guy with the blazer and the Mr. Schue hair? Okay, come on," she ordered. Blaine didn't move, but looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't try the puppy dog eyes on me. It won't work, now get out," Kurt said. Santana grabbed the shorter boy's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Now that that's been taking care of," Kurt said, turning back to Artie. Settling himself on Artie's lap, Artie wheeled himself and Kurt off to the disabled bathrooms for a equally enjoyable makeout session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I just wanted to add some fluff before the next chapter throws in some pretty crazy shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine returned to Dalton Academy with a black eye, messy hair, and a torn blazer. He went to lie down when a knock came at his door.

"How'd the spying go?" Nick asked. "Oh my God," he muttered when he saw Blaine.

"What's going on? What hap-? Wow." Jeff stood in the doorway, shocked.

"One of those New Directions kids did this to you?" Nick asked and Blaine nodded. "Was it the guy with the Mohawk?" Blaine shook his head. "Was it the tall male lead?"

"The Latina from Lima Heights," he said. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and started to snicker. "It's not funny! She has razor blades in her hair!" Blaine snapped, throwing a pillow at the two.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Wes demanded; David right behind him.

"Blaine got beaten up by a girl." Jeff was doubled over.

"Thanks for sending me to spy, guys," Blaine grumbled.

"We gave you a choice, dude. Go or not, you chose to go," David said defensively. "So you can't pin all the blame on us."

"Can Nick and I try?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"Why do I know this will not end well?" Wes said to the heavens above and walking away.

* * *

><p>The next day at McKinley High, two girls, one blonde and one redhead, walked into the school. The redhead waved to a couple of jocks who were looking at them hungrily.<p>

"They're falling for it," the blonde whispered. "Thank God for Thad's girlfriend."

"Hi, are you girls new?" A tall brunet boy asked. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and realized that this boy was Kurt, the one they saw a few days before.

"Y-yeah," Nick said in a high voice. "I'm Sierra Fraser, and this dear blonde is my BFF Carolyn Holder."

"I'm Kurt, this is my boyfriend Artie, and our two friends Morgan and Sam," Kurt introduced, pointing to each one. The bell rang and the four students hurried off to their classes, leaving "Sierra" and "Carolyn" alone in the hall.

"Well, this sucks," Jeff said to Nick, scratching under his blonde wig.

"Let's find the choir room," Nick suggested. The two went searching for the choir room when they saw Morgan being held up against a locker by a tall blond guy in a letterman jacket. Nick and Jeff crept over and hid behind a wall; they were able to hear Morgan's whimpers.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from Hummel and his faggy friends?" the jock snarled.

"Y-y-yes," Morgan stammered. "I'm sorry."

"And I heard about you joining that homo Glee club. That true as well?" the jock asked in a dangerously calm voice. No answer came from Morgan, which must have meant he either nodded or shook his head. A soft moan came from one of the two boys; Nick and Jeff couldn't tell which one.

"If you tell anyone about what just happened, I will kill you, do you understand?" A whimper came in response to that. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes," Morgan whispered.

"Good, see you later, loser," the jock said and walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" "Carolyn" asked, rushing over to Morgan, who was slumped on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morgan looked around and back at the two girls. "Thank you."

"No problem. I've met jerks like that too," Nick said, forgetting to put on his girl voice. Jeff looked over at him, worried that Morgan may have noticed.

"Wait, why does she sound like a dude?" Morgan asked, standing up.

"Oh, um, I'm going through a sex change and I forgot my meds this morning," Nick said quickly, fixing his voice. "You know, male to female."

"That's cool. Nice to see some people who actually admit it," Morgan said with a shrug.

"What about you?" "Carolyn" inquired.

"Me? Oh, I'm a boy, full-out male. I have a boyfriend and the right tools down there for him. Oh look, here he comes." Morgan smiled as Sam hugged and picked him up. "Sam, you remember Sierra and Carolyn?"

"Yes, I do. Hi, girls, how's it going?" he grinned.

"Oh, you know, just wandering around on our first day," "Sierra" replied. Suddenly, Nick felt something slip and a roll of toilet paper fell out from her shirt.

"I think this belongs to you," Sam said, picking it up and handing it back to Nick, who was blushing furiously. "Wait, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"No," Nick squeaked.

"I think we have," Sam muttered, and with that, he pulled off Nick's wig.

"Hey, it's those Warblers. They're Blaine's friends," Morgan said.

"We should go," "Carolyn" said, taking Nick's hand.

"Hold it right there," a new voice entered the conversation. Nick and Jeff turned to see the Latina Blaine mentioned; not only her, but a short brunette and an Asian girl with black hair and blue streaks.

"Take off the wig, blondie," the Latina ordered. Jeff complied and removed the wig net as well.

"So these are friends of the spy?" the Asian girl asked. Morgan nodded.

"Didn't you preppies see what I did to your precious leader?" the Latina asked. Nick and Jeff nodded and both boys took a step back, only to be grabbed by Morgan and Sam. "I'm going to do that to you two as well and maybe just a little bit more. You were here for some of our setlist? I'll give you a setlist all right. Take them outside and I'll be right there."

Turning back to the other girls, she said, "Get the boys out here now. I'll need some backup for when those pipsqueaks try to escape."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The next chapter will be a short one, just to clear up what happens here, and then SECTIONALS!


	17. Chapter 17

"So, Warblerettes, you want a setlist, huh?" Santana asked, pacing in front of Nick and Jeff. The two Warblers were being held still by Puck and Finn. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Santana held a hand up. "Trust me, I got this," she said.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Nick whimpered.

"There's one solo performed by moi," she said, slapping him across the face. "And a duet by Morgan and Sam," she continued. Morgan and Sam came over, looked at each other, and Morgan hit Jeff in the gut. "And last but not least, a fabulous solo by our favorite countertenor, Porcelain." Kurt stepped forward and looked over the two boys.

"Satan, you know my nonviolent policy, you may have the honor," he said.

"Kurt, we're sorry," Jeff called out. He turned slightly and shook his head.

"Don't even try. See you guys at Sectionals," he said. Santana reentered the picture and slammed the boys' heads together. Nick and Jeff lay on the ground, dazed.

"I'm sure you can find your way out," she smirked. "Come on, everyone." Everyone else headed into the building.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Nick and Jeff managed to make it back to Dalton.<p>

"Fellow Warblers, we are officially screwed," Nick reported, holding an ice pack to his head. "The Latina Blaine told us about found us out and she smacked the hell out of me and Jeff."

"You get any of their setlist?" Trent asked hopefully. Jeff glared at him and Trent fell silent.

"One solo by the Latina, one duet by the blonde and the weird kid Morgan, and a solo by Kurt," Nick said.

"Well, if that's the way it is, we should find a good song," Wes decided, using his gavel.

"Please no gavel, it hurts the head," Jeff whined.

"If you don't like it against the table, I know somewhere else it can hit." Wes raised an eyebrow and Jeff's eyes widened.

"I'll be quiet," he muttered and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Finn, we have something to tell you two," Burt said that night. It was just after dinner and the four were still seated at the table.<p>

"We're getting married!" Carole exclaimed. Kurt jumped up and hugged his father as Finn hugged Carole.

"Can I please plan the wedding?" Kurt begged.

"Yes, Kurt, you can. Besides, the wedding planner we went to charges three hundred," Burt said.

"Okay, I'm going to go downstairs and start working on ideas. What date are you aiming for?"

"After you and your friends win Sectionals. Maybe you'll be willing to perform at the wedding. And you and Artie could sing us something," Carole suggested.

"We've got the perfect song. We were going to use it at Sectionals, but this is an even better occasion," Kurt replied and ran downstairs.

"How do you feel about the wedding, Finn?" Burt asked.

"It's great; you and my mom really love each other. And now that Kurt and I are getting along really well," Finn said, rubbing his arm.

"Kurt told me you two have been getting along better now, what after the whole basement thing." Burt put a hand on his future stepson's shoulder.

"Finn, I need your help!" Kurt called.

"Gotta go, thanks, Burt," Finn grinned and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I love the song we're doing, but these fucking high notes are driving me crazy," Morgan complained. He and Sam were practicing their duet and Morgan couldn't crack the high note on the woman's verse.<p>

"Morgan, baby, calm down," Sam said, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I just want Sectionals to be over, especially after we win," he sighed.

"We will win, and those sneaky Warblers will lose. And then we can go on with our lives," Sam told him.

"From the top," Morgan said, turning on the iPod.


	18. Chapter 18

Sectionals arrived without a hitch and the Hipsters were due to go first. The New Directions sat in the audience; Sam and Morgan were together, holding hands and waiting with bated breath to see if the Warblers would indeed use the _Phantom_ mash-up. Kurt and Artie sat in the aisle because Artie's wheelchair stuck out. Kurt had seen Nick and Jeff together, looking slightly miffed, possibly to the amount of makeup applied to their faces to hide the bruises.

"From the Continuing Education Program at Warren Township, the Hipsters!" the announcer said. The curtain rose to a group of elderly people, some in wheelchairs, some using walkers.

"_Come on-a my house, my house_

_ I'm-a gonna give you candy_

_ Come on-a my house, my house_

_ I'm-a gonna give you apple and a plum and an apricot or two_

_ Come on-a my house, my house-a come on_

_ Come on-a my house, my house-a come on_

_ Come on-a my house, my house_

_ I'm-a gonna give you figs and dates and grapes and a cake_

_ Come on-a my house, my house-a come on_

_ Come on-a my house, my house-a come on_

_ Come on-a my house, my house_

_ I'm-a gonna give you candy_

_ Come on-a my house, my house_

_ I'm-a gonna give you everything_,"

The group sang as one. The audience applauded lightly.

"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers," the announcer said. Blaine took center stage and Kurt was satisfied to see a small patch of bluish-black on his cheek. He mentally noted to thank Santana for it.

"_Would you look at that coffered ceiling?_

_Look at that chandelier_

_Excuse me, but how I'm feeling_

_Is a hundred proof I can raise the roof_

_I'm so happy to be here_

_I've been kind of missing Mom and Daddy_

_Sort of in a spin since Cincinnati_

_The morning flight, a major bore_

_But then they opened the cabin door_

_And zoot-alors, here I am_

_Lord knows I had the will and the resources_

_My mom and dad kept saying 'Hold your horses'_

_I guess those ponies couldn't wait_

_Pardon me, folks, but they've left the gate_

_I may be late, but here I am_

_The way to be, to me, is French_

_The way they say "la vie" is French_

_So here I am, Beaumont Sur Mer, a_

_A big two weeks on the Rivier-a_

_If I'm only dreamin', please don't wake me_

_Let the summer sun and breezes take me_

_Excuse me if I seem ju-junned_

_I promise I'll find my mother soon_

_Everywhere I look_

_It's like a scene from a book_

_Open the book and here I am_,"

Blaine crooned. Kurt rolled his eyes at the song choice; leave it to supposedly dapper Blaine to choose something meant for a girl. _Well, I should talk_, he thought. _I make my living singing girl songs._ Nick and Jeff came up and the music started. Kurt looked over and saw Morgan bury his face in his hands.

"_Have you ever yearned to go?_

_ Past the world you think you know_

_ Been enthralled to the call_

_ Of the beauty underneath_

_ Have you let it draw you in?_

_ Past the place where dreams begin_

_ Felt the full breathless pull_

_ Of the beauty underneath_

"_When the dark unfolds its wings_

_ Do you sense the strangest things?_

_ Things no one would ever guess_

_ Things mere words cannot express_,"

Nick sang. Jeff crossed over with the next song:

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_ In dreams he came_

_ That voice which calls to me_

_ And speaks my name_

_ And do I dream again_

_ For now I find_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside my mind_"

Nick continued the first song:

"_Do you find yourself beguiled?_

_By the dangerous and wild_

_Do you feed on the need for the beauty underneath?_

_Have you felt your senses surge?_

_And surrender to the urge_

_And been hooked as you looked_

_At the beauty underneath_

_When you stare behind the night_

_Can you glimpse its primal might?_

_Might your hunger to possess_

_Hunger that you can't repress_"

Jeff kept singing:

"_Sing once again with me_

_ Our strange duet_

_ My power over you_

_ Grows stronger yet_

_ And though you turn from me_

_ To glance behind_

_ The phantom of the opera is there_

_ Inside your mind_"

The two continued to sing until the last note was hit by both. Morgan watched in horror as the song ended.

"My life is over," he whined over the thundering applause. Sam put an arm on the boy's shoulder. "My sole good idea gets stolen. Why do you hate me, God?"

"It's our time, let's go," Sam said, taking Morgan's hand and heading for the stage.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam and Morgan stood in the lobby, ready to enter through the rear of the theater.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked, glancing over at Morgan, who was taking several deep breaths.

"Yeah, I think so," Morgan said. "I'm just trying to pretend the whole audience is the Glee club." Sam was the first to step into the auditorium.

"_Once in every show_

_ There comes a song like this_

_ It starts off soft and low_

_ And ends up with a kiss_

_ Oh, where is the song that goes like this?_

_ Where is it? Where? Where_"

Morgan walked in on the opposite side:

"_A sentimental song_

_ If it casts a magic spell_

_ They only hum along_

_ We'll overact like hell_

_ Oh, this is the song that goes like this_"

The two boys hurried onto the stage:

"_Now we can go straight into the middle eight_

_ A bridge that is too far for me_

_ I'll sing it in your face_

_ While we both embrace_

_**And then we change the key**_"

Morgan took a breath before attempting the high note:

"_Now we're into E_

_Hm, that's awfully high for me_

_ But everyone can see_

_ We should have stayed in D_

_** For this is our song that goes like this**_

"_I'm feeling very proud_

_You're singing far too loud_

_ That's the way that this song goes_

_You're standing on my toes_

_** Singing our song that goes like this**_

"_I can't believe there's more_

_ It's far too long, I'm sure_

_ That's the trouble with this song_

_ It goes on and on and on_

_** For this is our song that is too long**_

"_When we've taken this too long_

_ You'll wish that you weren't born_

_ Let's stop this damn refrain_

_**Before we go insane**_

_** The song always ends like this!**_"

With a bow, the boys straightened up and moved back as Kurt and Artie took the stage. Kurt began to sing Streisand:

"_Shadows falling, baby, we stand alone_

_ Out on the street, anybody you meet got a heartache of their own_

_ Make it a crime to be lonely or sad_

_ You got a reason for livin'_

_ You battle on with the love you're livin' on_

_ You gotta be mine_

_ We take it away_

_ It's gotta be night and day_

_ Just a matter of time_

_ And we got nothing to be guilty of_

_ Our love will climb any mountain near or far, we are_

_ And we never let it end_

_ We are devotion_

_ And we got nothing to be sorry for_

_ Our love is one in a million_

_ Eyes can see that we got a highway to the sky_

_ I don't wanna hear your goodbye_

_ Oh_"

Artie wheeled himself up to Kurt and began singing the Barry Gibb lines:

"_Aah!_

_ Pulse's racing, darling_

_ How grand we are_

_ Little by little we meet in the middle_

_ There's danger in the dark_

_ Make it a crime to be out in the cold_

_ You got a reason for livin'_

_ You battle on with the love you're buildin' on_"

Their voices blended together:

"_You gotta be mine_

_ We take it away_

_ It's gotta be night and day_

_ Just a matter of time_

_ And we got nothing to be guilty of_

_ Our love will climb any mountain near or far, we are_

_ And we never let it end_

_ We are devotion_

_ And we got nothing to be sorry for_

_ Our love is one in a million_

_ Eyes can see that we got a highway to the sky_"

The audience cheered and the whole New Directions came onstage. A rock beat started and Finn stepped forward.

"_We're not gonna take it_

_ No, we ain't gonna take it_

_ We're not gonna take it anymore_

"_We've got the right to choose and_

_ There ain't no way we'll lose it_

_ This is our life, this is our song_

_ We'll fight the powers that be just_

_ Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

_ You don't know us, you don't belong_"

"_We're not gonna take it_

_ No, we ain't gonna take it_

_ We're not gonna take it anymore_"

Puck took the spotlight:

"_Oh, you're so condescending_

_ Your gall is never ending_

_ We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_

_ Your life is trite and jaded_

_ Boring and confiscated_

_ If that's your best, your best won't do_"

"_Oh, oh_

_ We're right (Yeah!)_

_ We're free (Yeah!)_

_ We'll fight (Yeah!)_

_ You'll see (Yeah!)_

"_Oh, we're not gonna take it_

_ No, we ain't gonna take it_

_ We're not gonna take it anymore!_"

* * *

><p>"And now, to announce the winners of the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship, from Hamilton, Ohio, Mayor Art Vandelay," the announcer said. Everyone applauded as a short, balding man onstage.<p>

"Show choir is really a great thing to help young people express their feelings," he said. "Screw it, let's just see who won.

"In third place, the Hipsters," he called. Someone from the group came forward and accepted the award.

"In first place, which means whoever I do not name is in second... from McKinley High, the New Directions!" The Glee club burst into cheers.

"It was fair," Morgan said, shaking hands with Blaine, who looked as if his glare could kill Morgan.

"Just wait, we'll be at Regionals whether you like it or not," Nick hissed as Morgan left the stage, followed by his teammates.

"Keep wishing. And Nick, don't use eyeliner to cover up bruises," Morgan smirked, wiping a glob of the cosmetic off Nick's cheek, making the black-haired boy flush in embarrassment.


	20. Chapter 20

"If we don't get in place soon, wedding planner Kurt is going to be after us," Finn warned. The Glee club was standing in the lobby of the church where Burt and Carole were to be wed. "And when Kurt is devoted to something, he will kill us all if it goes wrong." He looked at Sam and Morgan as he said this; the two were making out in a corner and looked up at the warning.

"Okay, everybody, let's get in order," Morgan said quickly, releasing Sam and hurrying over to the group.

"Group number first, then Kurt and Artie are singing, and Finn and Rachel at the reception," Sam read off of a piece of paper. "You'd think we'd get a little break after Sectionals."

"We're getting paid for this, Trouty Mouth," Santana said. "And if that keeps us from doing another stupid bake sale, I say we're in. Besides, it's about time I got to sing around here."

"New Directions, your cue," an usher whispered.

"_What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

_ It's the only thing that there's just too little of_

_ What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

_ No, not just for some_

_ But for everyone_

_ Lord, we don't need another mountain_

_ There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb_

_ There are oceans and rivers enough to cross, enough to last_

_ 'Til the end of time_,"

Santana sang. The club came together at the center of the stage.

"_What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

_ It's the only thing that there's just too little of_

_ What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

_ No, not just for some_

_ But for everyone_."

"_Lord, we don't need another meadow_

_ There are cornfields and wheat fields enough to grow_

_ There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine_

_ Oh, listen, Lord, if you want to know_,"

Tina crooned.

New Directions:

"_What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

_ It's the only thing that there's just too little of_

_ What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

_ No, not just for some_

_ But for everyone_

_ No, not just for some, oh, but for everyone_."

The congregation clapped and the wedding proceeded.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Burt Hummel, take Carole Hudson to have and to hold, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?" the pastor asked.<p>

"I do," Burt said. Kurt wiped his eyes; Artie handed him a tissue.

"Carole, do you take…?"

"I do," she said.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Burt and Carole kissed, the Glee club led the cheers.

"And now the groom's son and his boyfriend have something to sing to the happy couple," the pastor said. Artie took Kurt's hand and the two started to sing:

"_I believe the children are our future_

_ Teach them well and let them lead the way_

_ Show them all the beauty they possess inside_

_ Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_

_ Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_ Everybody searching for a hero_

_ People need someone to look up to_

_ I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs_

_ A lonely place to be_

_ So I learned to depend on me_

"_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow_

_ If I fail, if I succeed_

_ At least I live as I believe_

_ No matter what they take from me_

_ They can't take away my dignity_

_ Because the greatest love of all_

_ Is happening to me_

_ I found the greatest love of all_

_ Inside of me_

_ The greatest love of all_

_ Is easy to achieve_

_ Learning to love yourself_

_ Is the greatest love of all_."

Kurt bowed and led Artie offstage, and the congregation applauded.

* * *

><p>At the reception, Finn and Rachel walked onstage.<p>

"I'd like to dedicate this song to both my new stepfather and stepbrother. I'm still not entirely sure on the meaning of the lyrics, but it felt like it fit," Finn said.

"_I don't know you_

_ But I want you_

_ All the more for that_

_ Words fall through me_

_ And always fool me_

_ And I can't react_

_ And games that never amount_

_ To more than they're meant_

_ Will play themselves out_

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_ We've still got time_

_ Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_ You've made it now_

"_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_ And I can't go back_

_ Moods that take me and erase me_

_ And I'm painted black_

_ You have suffered enough_

_ And warred with yourself_

_ It's time that you won_

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_ We've still got time_

_ Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_ You've made it now_

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_ We've still got time_

_ Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_ You've made it now_

_ Falling slowly, sing your melody_

_ I'll sing along_."

* * *

><p>"Best wedding I've ever been to," Tina said, walking out of the church, hand-in-hand with Mike.<p>

"Sam, can we go get something at BreadstiX? The food in there was way too classy for my taste," Morgan said.

"Anything you want, babe," Sam replied, kissing Morgan on the cheek.

"Ugh, those two make my mouth taste like throw-up," Santana scoffed.

"This is probably the only time I'll ever agree with you, but…I agree with you," Quinn agreed.

"Artie, Rachel, would you like to join us for dinner?" Carole asked; Burt, Kurt, and Finn were behind her. The two looked at each other and smiled, following the newly formed Hummel-Hudson family to the parking lot.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Morgan walked into McKinley only to be greeted by a red slushie in the face. Obviously, winning Sectionals had no upshot whatsoever on his social life. He kept his mouth shut and took the liquid assault. After the hockey players walked away, Morgan walked into the boys' bathroom and began to wash up. Hanging out with Kurt, Sam, and the Glee club, he eventually learned how to come out of a slusheeing.

"Hey, I saw you got a slushie," Sam said as Morgan left the bathroom a few minutes later. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he replied, taking the blond's hand.

"Hey, Steinberg, heard you and your blond boyfriend were a big hit at your faggy Glee competition," Jennings sneered; he was standing by Morgan's locker.

"How'd you know?" Morgan grumbled.

"My cousin was a judge," he replied, shrugging. "Apparently, he voted for you guys, so you must've been good. Ryder was once a judge on _America Has Talent_."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Kurt walked by, Artie's wheelchair in hand. "Are Morgan, Sam, and Jennings _actually_ having a civil conversation?"

"Well, the conversation in question opened with the term 'faggy', so I'd say almost," Morgan quipped.

"There's no point in outing Karofsky anymore," Jennings said. "He transferred to Thurston and left yesterday, so Hummel, you're off the hook. Steinberg, however, is not."

"Jennings, tell me something," Morgan said. "What did I do to you? Sure, it's fun to abuse the new kid, but did I ever do anything to piss you off so much you hate me?"

"It's pretty much the fact that you exist," Jennings replied. "You're worthless, Morgan Steinberg. I know you got your blond Bieber bf, but whom else is ever going to want you around? I'm sure Hummel and Wheels just tolerate you because you're in their stupid Glee club. I know your parents don't give a shit about you. I happen to have this. Thank God for my dad's cruises." And he pulled out his phone and played a recording.

"You know, I am so glad we took this vacation. Getting away from the boy was the best thing we ever did. I still can't believe I had him at 17. Derek, I love you, but what the fuck were you thinking that night?" It was the voice of Morgan's mother. The boy paled at the tone in his mother's voice.

"Now, Eloise, the boy wasn't a complete mistake." Morgan relaxed a little at his father's voice. "After all, I was so drunk that night I thought you were Amy Winehouse; she was at that party too. Wherever Morgan is, he can stay there."

"Oh my God," Morgan whispered.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry." Sam put an arm around the brunet's shoulder.

"I have to go," he said quickly before running down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Chapter 22 will be longer, with more interaction between Sam, Morgan, and Jennings.


	22. Chapter 22

"Morgan, are you okay?" Sam knocked on the stall door. Kurt and Artie looked over from the doorway.

"Leave me alone," a whisper came from the stall.

"Morgan, it's us. We're here to comfort you," Kurt called.

"Just please leave me alone," he said a little louder.

"Please, Morgan, let me talk to you," Sam pleaded. "Your parents don't know what they're missing. They don't understand that their son is one of the most amazing people in the world."

"You're just saying that," he mumbled.

"Morgan, what Jennings said isn't true. Kurt and I, we think you're awesome," Artie said.

"There was someone who said all the things you guys did; he told me he loved me, he said that we would be together forever, but then he went and…," Morgan's voice broke, but he kept talking, "he kissed me one day, and hugged me. Then there was this whole group of people watching. Skyler told them I was forcing me and all of my gay on him. You see this?" Morgan pulled up his shirt to reveal a scar just above his navel. "The leader of the group, this guy named T-T-Todd, he-he told me n-not to be such a fucking f-faggot and cut me."

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered; Artie slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Sam placed his hand gently against Morgan's face and kissed the boy, who was completely broken now.

"It's okay," he assured the sobbing brunet. "I'm here. I would never do anything like that to anyone, least of all you."

"Promise me one thing, Sam," Morgan said. Sam nodded. "Never let me go."

"Never," Sam replied, kissing Morgan's forehead.

* * *

><p>"I suggest we start working on Regionals," Rachel said that afternoon in Glee club. Everyone groaned and looked pleadingly at Mr. Schuester.<p>

"Rachel, we are going to have a good time and celebrate the holidays without the pressure of Regionals," Mr. Schue said, which generated cheers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue, can I just say something?" Morgan stood up and walked to the front of the room. The teacher nodded and moved to sit down.

"I just want to thank everyone. Had it not been all of you, I probably would be hanging from a noose in my room right now. I'm not kidding," he said seriously. "Being a part of Glee club made me feel like I was worth something. So I love you guys."

"We love you too, Morgan," Tina said, getting up and embracing him. Everyone formed a tight circle around Morgan. He sighed, finally feeling wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Alas, the story's end. I might make a follow-up. Considering how many fics I currently have in production, that might be held off a while. But I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, because this is my most-reviewed fic, currently at 61 reviews.


End file.
